


HYDRA Does Not Simply Teach Technology Courses

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40's buddies terrible with tech, AI's? You mean things to be cautious of, Bucky arguing with technology, Drabble, HYDRA does not simply teach computer courses, bucky yelling in russian at inanimate objects, ficklet, im gonna wreck it, not the toaster, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think a recently liberated amnesiac assassin would have far bigger issues on his plate, but even as his mind starts to slide into a more comfortable place, Bucky Barnes can’t seem to make technology familiar in the same way. From JARVIS to the dishwasher, one of Stark’s empty suits and the toaster in the Avenger's Tower, no one is more baffled than Steve Rogers that this is one of the hardest things the ex-Winter Soldier has had to adjust to since being freed from HYDRA captivity.</p><p>From the prompt the lovely Elsa has given me: “Bucky arguing with inanimate objects. Bucky yelling at the dishwasher. Bucky refusing to trust JARVIS. BUCKY BARNES and TECHNOLOGY okay??!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	HYDRA Does Not Simply Teach Technology Courses

“For the one who’s been awake longer, you sure do suck with technology, Buck.” Steve teases the other lightly, having caught Bucky once more swearing angrily in some obscure Russian and English mix at the dishwasher. Had he somehow gotten his metallic arm stuck in the damn thing? That was awfully what it looked like. Tony sure wouldn’t be happy if the brooding brunet broke yet another appliance. 

They had just started keeping an official tally between Bucky and Thor’s casualty list, and the ex-Winter Soldier was catching up too fast to the lumbering Asgardian for anyone’s liking.

Bucky huffs in frustration, cutting off mid-rant and shooting Steve a look like an angry, trapped bear. God only knew how he did it, but somehow he had gotten one of the plates on his sleek metallic arm wrapped around a vital and firmly attached part of the dishwashing rack.

Crouching down next to him and resisting the urge to laugh with great difficulty, Steve reached out slowly to see if he could rectify some of the damage without having to destroy yet another appliance.

“Shut up, punk… I can’t help it, okay. Didn’t really have time to learn between cryo now, did I?” It was a mark of progress how Bucky could mention anything to do with those darker times without wincing anymore, that had taken a few solid months for him to do. “Give me a weapon, I’m lethal. With my arm I’m basically as efficient as a machine. But give me the freakin’ toaster and I’ll find a way to fuck it up.” Getting more and more frustrated the longer he’s connected to the damned dishwasher, Bucky clenched his free hand into a fist, muttering bitterly under his breath how he couldn’t even make toast without it catching fire and something along the lines of ‘why on earth did it need so many stupid knobs and settings anyway’.

This had not been the first of such incidents, and often Steve found himself reflecting fondly on them in times like this, when he had to clean up or save Bucky from another technological disaster.

There had been the time when Tony had been upgrading and fixing the ex-Winter Soldier’s arm, one of his very first days in Stark Tower after they had found him bedraggled on the street, dazed and anxious with all the qualities of an abused and abandoned animal, and taken him in for the early stages of rehabilitation and recovery. During the check-up and repairs on the robotic appendage, Dum-E had gently poked the highly strung assassin in nothing but innocent curiosity. The blur that followed was Tony, Steve and Thor all having to restrain Bucky from tearing the poor silly little machine apart after he had freaked and nearly jumped out of his skin. Apparently from the corner of his eye it had reminded the spooked brunet of one of the machines HYDRA had used multiple times on him for emergency restraint.

He got along much better with Dum-E now, but to this day he would eye much of Stark’s tech with wary eyes and had nearly strangled the genius billionaire when he had once threatened to replace Bucky’s arm with Dum-E if he broke anything in his lab (on purpose or by accident) ever again.

To be fair, the broken thing in question had been one of Stark’s new suit prototypes, and all Bucky had wanted to do was test how strong the material Tony was using was and he may or accidentally crushed the entire completed and calibrated hand of the suit while holding it in his own metallic grip.

To be even fairer, the only reason Bucky had broken it was a reflex to JARVIS’s disembodied voice echoing through the tower had scared the living shit out of him, everyone forgetting to warn him about the sentient AI that could hear, see and control nearly everything in his new home.

Getting over the fact he was living with an AI was a big thing for Bucky to deal with, but often his debates with Tony’s glorified technological babysitter distracted him from a lot of the other troubles popping up during his recovery. When he couldn’t sleep from horrifying nightmares or crippling headaches, Bucky would escape to the kitchen in early hours of the morning and end up debating with the AI until sunrise about the contents (or lack of) in the fridge and how he should really just ignore and override Tony to update the list to accommodate not just JARVIS’s creator, but the seven or so other grown adults who’s residency drifted in and out of the tower.

It was a long way from the initial horror that an artificial intelligence had so much power over the immediate surroundings around him, a hollow reminder of how Zola lingered even long after his death to command and manipulate the Winter Soldier.

Bucky had come such a long way, most of his struggles a shadowy blot in his past no longer tearing holes in his mind, merely things he had learned to accept he had no control of and just longing to forget them. Steve could see so many changes, the fact he had started to smile again a couple months ago in exactly the same way he smiled back in the 40’s, the way his eyes were no longer circled by the black hue of fitful and sleepless nights. No more twitches, and he only switched back to Russian now when he was angry. He wasn’t this hate filled feral killer anymore, and while he was far from whom he had once been, Bucky was starting to resemble a fully functioning, healing member of society.

If trouble with technology was the only thing the ex-Winter Soldier would never be able to get a grip on… Hell, Steve would take that any day, or so the blond resolved as with one strong tug he bent the troublesome part of the washing machine just enough for Bucky to free his arm and not so much it would render the machine useless in the future. Giving the other his best winning smile, Steve stood up straight and offered Bucky a boost up, still marveling at how the guy living with a weaponised mechanical prosthetic could still fail so badly at catching up with the times.

“…Ah well, at least you’ve always got me to help fish you out of trouble, Buck. Just make sure I get to you before Tony does, you’ll never hear the end of it if you end up breaking Thor’s record for… Well, breaking.”

Bucky only rolled his eyes, feeling a lot less angry now he was no longer trapped, rolling his mechanised shoulder to test the limb, content with the whir of smooth streamlined metal he heard.

“…I really don’t think Stark’d risk confronting me about it for real, I think it’s crossed his mind what a mess I could make of that arch reactor if he got too close.”

At Steve’s disapproving stare, the ex-Winter Soldier couldn’t help but laugh, that smile of his falling onto his lips in a rare, but slowly becoming less so, sight.

“…I’m kidding, I’m kidding. We all know if I deliberately tried to wreck some tech I’d probably end up improving it.”

And with that, Steve’s own smile reappeared and the two shut the dishwasher door and fled the scene. Too bad with that little part readjusted, even so slightly, the dishwasher door didn’t stay shut and flopped uselessly down to the floor once more.

Ah well, at least Bucky could _technically_ blame Steve for that one.


End file.
